I'm No Good
by Bosck
Summary: Ichigo's life is turned upside down when a new face shows up in town!


Chapter One: The View from the Afternoon

Hope you all like! I'm insane and I hope it shows!

Much Love!

--

Rain, rain was the thing, among many, that pissed the orange haired shinigami right the hell off! The annoying clatter of the small droplets of water hitting the roof screwing up his whole day.

'Oh, let's go the park,' says Rukia, 'we can have a picnic,' says Rukia, 'I like those,' says Rukia! Ichigo thought back to the conversation he had, had with Rukia the day before.

It's wasn't that Ichigo didn't like the park or Rukia, in fact he liked both, but he had cancelled his whole day of training with Urahara for this. For what exactly, rain, noisy, wet, in your face, and happening RAIN!

"Ichigo?"

This day...

"Ichigo?"

Really sucked!!

"What's that? Don Kanogi is here? And he wants to see Ichigo?"

The strawberry's face lit up in horror in a matter of seconds from its place on the window still. "What? That freak? Where? For the love of god, please don't let him in, he's going to recruit me!!" Ichigo whined as he scrambled for the front door.

"Relax." A harsh yet sarcastic voice said, Ichigo felt the back of his shirt tighten and he collapsed, hitting the cold vineal with an echoing bang. (I really don't know what kind of flooring the kurosakis have and I'm too lazy to check! So deal!)  
Ichigo turned around, rubbing one of the many stinging sores, that now made home on his body. Rukia stood looming over him as he picked himself up and soon she became as short as everyone else in his world. (Ok, he's tall!! and I'm short so garrrr just keep reading!)

"What the hell was that for!?" Ichigo screeched as he found his way back to his cozy little place by the window sill, still looking at Rukia and matching her viscous frown.

"We were trying to get through to you for almost five minutes now, what the heck were you thinking about!?" Rukia said, sending the screeching roar back at Ichigo.

"How stupid this day is! All thanks to you!" He huffed, turning his head to the window once more.  
"Well it's not my fault that it started raining, I'm a God of death, not a god of rain!" Rukia said, followed by a small huff and a swift turn.

"Well can we at least do something? You brought everyone here, to my house, to go on your stupid picnic and it just happened to rain, you were planning this weren't you, god damn it Rukia, I can never trust you can I!" Ichigo continued to rant on, as Renji, Orihime, Uryuu and Chad continued their game of cards, droning out the six years olds that continued fight behind them.

"I think we should help them, they might get hurt." Orihime leaned over and whispered to the rest of her ever so ecstatic fellow card players, revealing more than just her cards to Renji. ( k, I had to put that in their big boobs are a blessing and a curse, my DD friend told me so, mine aren't that big! .! But enough about that! Moving on!)

"T-they'll be just fine." Renji blurted out and whipped his head around quickly to avoid the others from seeing the slight pink that now dwelled on his face. "They're just bored from being cooped up in here, for so frickin' long." Renji spat out, placing a six of hearts, onto the massive pile of cards in front of him.

'As soon as this rain stops I will be taking my leave, I have better things to do than sit and play cards,' Uyruu thought, 'sewing maybe.' He muttered while fixing his glasses and then placing a queen of diamonds onto Renji's six.  
"Uh-huh." Chad whispered softly, picking a card from the pile and placing is into his hand.

"But really they might..."

A loud thud echoed across the room as Ichigo landed face first into the pile of cards almost shattering the table in half.  
"What the hell Ichigo?" Renji spat as he winced back trying to avoid Ichigo's noise dive, but sadly missing and falling into the chaos that was there boredom.

Ichigo lifted his head up slowly, he knew that this was gonna hurt in the morning, just as soon as he recovered, Renji decided this was the opportune moment to get his ever so delicious pay back.

He tried a punch to the face, but Isshin's "training" must have paid off.  
"I never thought I would be thanking him for this..." Ichigo murmured as he tackled Renji onto the floor, he could distantly hear Orihime whisper words of worry, and Rukia cheering Renji on. Now way was he gonna win!

"Just give up berry!" Renji yelled, all knowing of his disgust for the foul nickname.

Ichigo's face winced in annoyance, "Stop with the fucking nick name Renji, or should I say pineapple head!" Renji might have known how to push Ichigo's buttons, but he knew just how to push back. He loved the look on Renji's face, all he had to do now was finish things off and he would be victorious at last.

"Like hell I'm going down alone." Renji could see Ichigo revving up for another punch at him, so, being who he was, did the same. As each other's fists were but inches away from impact, no sooner they were whisked away, from none other than Chad.

"Enough." Was all the behemoth could manage, not even breaking a sweat as he positioned the two on the floor gently.  
There was a deep silence in the room, the only noise seemed to be coming from Renji and Ichigo muttering swears under their breath.

"I've had enough of this, I don't care if it's raining I'm gettin the hell out'ta here!" Renji proclaimed to the rest of the room as he made his way so 'elegantly' to Ichigo's front door.

"No you can't leave!"

The lot of shinigami, quincys and humans alike turned to face Ichigo, what would make him want to keep Renji here if he hated his so much?

Ichigo saw the odd faces staring at him and decided that he better react quick, "Um... you can't leave... because I'm kicking you out, so... ha!" ( It's not RenjiXIchigo! Oh how I wish it was, but sadly its not!)

**"Smooth ...real smooth!"** Hichigo blurted out as he tried to contain his laughter.

"Shut up!" Ichigo screamed into his head.

"The hell was that, I don't even care, I don't wonna stay at your crappy house anymore!" Renji twisted his coat from the bench that it lay on, and stepped out the door leaving it to slam back into its frame. The room was once again silenced, Orihime started to pick up the cards, as Chad and Uryuu joined in her game of 52 pickup, Rukia lay scowling at Ichigo and his idiotic aura.  
"You're an idiot!"

"What? Why?"

"Because you..."

A deep almost gravity like sensation burst onto the room, ultimately cutting Rukia off. Renji burst into the home once again, almost tearing the door right off its hinges.

Ichigo looked at Rukia and then leaped into action. (Leaped into action, sounds so... how should I put this,... stupid! But I had to, leave me be! XP)

As Ichigo quickly made the change from human to shinigami, the scene in front of him was obvious.  
Hollow.

--

So there ya go first chap done!  
Hope ya all liked it, it was my first so don't be mean or I will sick my evil monkeys on you! Oh yes I have them and they are trained to do my every will!!  
Please review cuz it would just make my day! I promise my OC will come in the second chap!  
(If your nice ill teach you how to train monkeys to do your binding, but keep it on the hush, hush it's just between us!)


End file.
